1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable conveying unit for the precise feeding of a given length of a cable into a cable processing station between at least two conveying rollers or bands driven in counterrotation and capable of being placed against the outside of such a cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic cable processing machines known to date, the cable feeding is effected by means of double roller or double band drive, the precisely synchronous, counterrotating drive of the two mutually opposite cable conveying roller or bands each associated with a drive unit by toothed wheel or toothed belt deflection mechanisms being relatively complex on account of the required adjustability of the distance between the two cable driving rollers or bands or their drive units. If between these latter there is additionally disposed a cable changer displaceable perpendicularly to the direction of the cable passing through, the degree of complexity of deflecting the drive from the one conveying roller or conveying band about the clearance required for the displaceability of the cable changer and as far as the second cable conveying roller situated on the other side of the displaceable cable changer, or the second cable conveying band, becomes extremely great, and the large inert masses, which result in this case, of the drive connections required to do this additionally make it exceptionally difficult to achieve a quick and nevertheless precise go and stop operation.